The Difference's Between You And I
by PlayMate1964
Summary: Derek's used to being the mysterious stranger in and around Beacon Hill's. But things soon turn out to be much more different when two young girls show up. They have a secret that will shake everyone their close to. And what does Scott have to do with these strangers? I do not own Teen Wolf.


The air was thick, and fog covered the ground it finished raining and the forest smelled amazing. The forest was dense, and if you looked close enough leaves covered the ground. His legs were sore and he was tired from all the constant running, this scent was enticing a mixture of sweet candy and honey he never smelled anything like it before. The scent became more intense and he knew that he was close to whatever it was. Whom or what was making that wonderful scent was on the other side of this tree line, slowly and with purpose he slid through a small opening in a tree. What he saw stunned him, she was beautiful…no gorgeous. She was tall and slender, her legs went on for what seemed like miles and she was bent over so her ass was directly in his eyesight. She looked like she was running; she had on green and blue tennis shoes and black spandex shorts with a royal blue sweater. She was listening to what he assumed an IPod, so she probably didn't hear him approach. Well he had to try; he cleared his throat no response. "This is private property." He stated raising his voice, this time she heard him and jumped in surprise. Which caused her to tumble backwards down a steep area, _shit _he mentally cursed before skillfully sliding down after her. He got a better look at her; her hood had fallen down and was replaced by curled honey colored hair. She looked up at him; he froze her eyes were deep green almost an emerald color, with almost zigg zag gold running through them. Her lips were plump like Angelina Jolie's. "Are you alright?" The young man asked, feeling bad that he unintentionally made her fall. "I think I twisted my ankle." The girl said, her voice was beautiful and not raspy like you'd expect from running. "This is private property, why are you out here?" He asked. "Is it? I'm sorry I didn't know I'm new here and wandered off of the trail. I'm Chloe Masterson." She said sticking her hand out. "Derek, Derek Hale." He said shaking her hand. Carefully he picked her up bridal style, and continued to walk through the forest. Everything was silent, except for Derek's slight breathing. "Do you mind if I ask what you're doing out here all alone at night?" Derek asked eyeing the girl, she didn't look more than 17 maybe 18. "Oh." Chloe chirped, "I was out for a run, to get away from the constant unpacking and I got lost. What are you doing out here?" He chuckled he had to give her credit, even with a sprained ankle she seemed up beat. "My house is up that way, this is my property." He stated looking down at her. Awe crossed her face, then she smiled and he felt as if his heart stopped for a brief moment. "How old are you Chloe?" He continued walking trying not to stare. "I just turned 17 last month you?" _Dammit! _He cursed again. "22; aren't your parents worried that you're not home yet?" he asked officially looking down at her, he noticed she wasn't looking at him anymore but off into space with a sad expression splayed on her face. "I wouldn't know I've been on my own for a while now." _DAMMIT WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME FIRST I MAKE HER FALL, AND THEN I GET UPSET BECAUSE SHE'S UNDERAGE AND NOW I MADE HER SAD! _"I'm sorry, did they pass away?"

"They didn't we… don't speak." She stated scooting closer to him, almost as if she was cold. Derek decided not to press the subject further, in case the young beauty in his arms wanted to leave. The fog started to disappear and soon his disheveled burnt house came into view, his black Camaro was in front shining against the moonlight. "Whoa!" Was all Chloe said, not just because of his house but his beautiful Camaro. He laughed he's always gotten compliments from people on his car, but this one he actually likes. "Where do you live?"

"Um." She shuffled around in her pockets until she pulled out her cell, she flipped through the screens until she landed on one with an address. "Ah, 1964 South bend Rd. Is that close by?"

"Ha yeah it's on the other side of the forest." He put her down in the car and shut the door, before climbing in on the other side. "So Chloe, if you're all alone what do you do?" He asked speeding down the high way. "Um, I am a dancer."

"Oh, that can be a dangerous career choice." Derek stated carefully eyeing her. She studied him; her big innocent eyes widened when she realized what he was talking about. "What? No not an exotic dancer! An actual dancer." Chloe stammered, blushing she put her seatbelt on and faced the windshield.

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize." He stated shocked that he didn't think of that sooner. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Huh? Oh yes I actually have an older sister. You?" She asked turning to face him. Soon she regretted what she asked, sadness crossed his face. "I'm sorry you don't have to answer that."

"No, its fine she passed away last year." Derek replied which caused her to say the usual I'm sorry, and him just to nod. The drive to her house was quiet, but it was comfortable which was unusual for Derek because normally he would at least think of something else like the Alpha but dammit she was so distracting, and what the hell is this little red blinking light? Aw damn it; of course it had to be the check engine light. _Why does my car have to have a meltdown when I'm giving her a ride?_ She seemed to notice his distress, because shortly after he finished thinking she glanced over at him. "Are you alright?" Chloe asked.

"No worries, I thought you said you were all alone what about your sister?" he asked, looking over at her. She smiled and faced him; by the sound of her heartbeat she was excited.

"Oh, yeah I meant right now I was all alone she is coming tomorrow." Chloe chirped.

"Why did you move to a small town like Beacon Hills?" He said stopping at a stop light.

"Our cousin lives here." Chloe responded looking at Derek, she swore she saw his eyes change color.

"Who's your cousin maybe I know them."

"Scott McCall." Chloe looked at him; a slow and deep growl came from his throat. "I take it you know him. He's a good kid, but I noticed at the family reunion he acted differently. I hope no one's bothering him, do you know anything?"

"It's something you should discuss with him." He answered shortly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be dumping this on you this is my baggage not yours I apologize." Okay he felt it, guilty that he made her sad for the SECOND time tonight. "No, I'm sorry it's just I've dealt with your cousin on more than one occasion and he seemed reluctant to have any of my help."

"He's independent and a teenage boy, what did you help him with lacrosse?" Chloe asked.

"It's a long story that he should be the one to tell you, not a stranger you just met." He retorted. The ride to her house was quiet until she spoke again. "Are you hungry? I would like to repay you if I can, would you like to come in and have a home cooked meal?" She asked, he must really have been distracted to not notice his stomach grumbling. But evidently he shook his head; he didn't want to cause her to hurt her ankle more by standing on it.

"Well at least let me see if I can help solve your car problem." She cautiously put her hand on his shoulder; he looked over at her and nodded. At least he would be able to hold her so she wouldn't hurt her ankle any further. He mentally rolled his eyes, yeah right big lie it would be like him saying he would JUST want to be friends with her yeah right. _Whoa! This is the biggest house I have ever seen_. In front of the house stood a colossal iron gate with a 10 foot stone wall around the property. The stone driveway led up to a giant stone mansion, glass covered the entire left side, while the right was mostly covered in wall climbing white roses. From what he could tell the house looked to be built when the town was newly founded; the stone was a creamy rusty orange. He pulled up around the side of the house to notice that the back was more modern; it had a large pool and Jacuzzi with concrete stairs equipped with a large black French door. Apparently she saw the awe in his face and giggled, slowly she hobbled out of the car with Derek rushing over to her aid she made it to the garage. She picked up a baby blue toolbox and hobbled over to Derek's car; he graciously popped the hood so she could fix the problem.

"Oh ha it looks like the spark plugs are fouled, I'll give them a quick clean that should do it." She said relieved, until she picked it up. "Oh no you're going to need new spark plugs, here come inside and I'll call and get you new one's it should be here tomorrow." Reluctantly he nodded accepting the fact that he would have to stay the night; the inside was bigger than the outside and far more packed. Boxes were stacked every were there was hardly any room to maneuver. Chloe kept apologizing for the mess and he just nodded; _well if you just moved here there really is nothing to apologize for._

"So if you don't mind me asking, how did you and Scott meet?" Chloe innocently asked while taking out ingredients for a meal. Moving a box and sitting down he watched her, he was like a child in a candy store he's never been able to cook but he loved watching.

"Huh? Oh well we met when he trespassed on my property." Eyeing her he stated, "Maybe being on private property runs in the family?"

A smirk crossed her face as she put the pan in the oven, she limped over to him poked him in the nose and pointed upstairs. "Wash up for dinner, if you are going to act like a child you shall be treated as one." Chloe retorted smirking gleefully. Derek nodded and headed for the bathroom; after washing his hands he took a good long look in the mirror. His normal black spiky hair wasn't as spiky and his grey t-shirt had grease on it from helping with the car; his leather jacket was still as bad ass as possible Derek's dark grey jeans showed off his ass nicely and his converse work well. All in all he looked good, except for this grease by his hazel eyes. The rest of the night was wonderful; they made each other laugh like they haven't done in a long time; soon it was time to retire for bed, goodnights were exchanged and soon they fell into a comfortable slumber.

"Mm what's that smell?" Derek asked sleepily getting out of bed. Trying to walk as quiet as possible he walked down the spiral staircase, in time for her to sing to her IPod and swing her hips. _She has an incredible voice, and she sure can dance. _

"Mejor te guardas todo eso a otro perro con ese hueso Y nos decimos adios." As Chloe sang she began to wiggle and shake her hips, not knowing that a certain Alpha was behind her. Derek had no idea she spoke Spanish, he did however like her hips and the way they basically sucked him in. He stood there for who knows how long; staring dumbfounded by her motion that is until she turned around and shrieked. Her face lit up red, her mouth open and closed as if trying to say something. Chloe decided to give up and point to the stove, awkwardness filled the room as they finished eating and cleaned up. In no time Chloe fixed Derek's car and bid him a goodbye before going inside to unpack. Derek decided to text Scott and see what was up;

**Scott, why didn't you tell me that your cousins were coming to town? **

_What? How the hell did you know my cousins were here?_

**Because I practically ran into one last night, and had to take her home so she wouldn't get eaten with the other Alpha's out there.**

_What? Other Alpha's how many are there here? Which one did you "rescue" and by the way why are you telling me this now?_

**Stop saying what it's annoying. Second there are 6 just in the Beacon Hill's area alone. Third her name was Chloe. Last and not the least I stayed the night. Why weren't you there helping her move? Their your cousins and there for your responsibility.**

_DEREK YOU BETTER NOT HAVE TOUCHED HER! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DID! AND WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE WERE SO MANY? I wasn't there because I had to talk to Stiles, it was important and none of your business._

**You know for someone who supposedly cares for a lot for people you sure do keep a lot of secrets. Some I'm sure the beautiful blonde would love to hear, especially when it involves a certain werewolf named Scott.**

_They know._

**What are you talking about? They know? Who's they and know what?**

_My cousins; Chloe and Rovina they know I'm a beta werewolf and you're the Alpha they know everything I told them._

**WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY? **

_What are you talking about? They took it fine and they aren't going to tell anyone, why are you freaking out Derek? It's not that big a deal, chill for a bit go and train the pups their going to need it if you're serious about the 6 other Alpha's._

**Scott don't make me regret taking her home! I'll go back over there and kill her now; you know you're not supposed to tell anyone about us at all!**

_Derek don't they aren't going to say anything. Stiles and I are going over there to help unpack and help them settle in; we'll talk to them but I doubt they'll say anything. Just leave it be!_

**Great you and the idiot 'comic' are going to settle this. We'll see about that**.

_Derek No!_

**Too late!**

As quickly as he left he flipped a U-Turn and drove at high speeds to get back to the mansion. He sped up to the driveway; turned his car off and bounded to the front door. He thought about pounding on the door thinking no one would hear him, but as soon as he reached the door it swung open. Revealing a startled looking Chloe.

"Derek, is everything okay?" She asked looking up at the man, she was only 5'2" and he was almost 6' so he towered over her.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU KNEW?" He shouted, frightening the young girl. She stood there gaping until another girl came around the corner; she looked the same age as Chloe only she was taller than her. The other girl Derek was assuming being Rovina, she had an A-Line cut for her hair that went just below her chin and was the same honey color as Chloe. Like he thought she was taller maybe 5'9" her hips were more prominent and she had a bigger bust size. She and Chloe were both hour glass shaped and rather skinny; Rovina had on short shorts and an A-Line shirt and neon green flip-flops. Rovina looked rather pissed considering he was yelling at her sister; Derek pushed his way past Chloe to face her sister.

"You heard me! I want to know why you never said anything." He stated getting face to face with Rovina, so close that their noses touched. She returned his cold glare with one that would put his to shame, although he wasn't going to tell her that he held her gaze.

"I'd appreciate it if you would not raise you voice to my baby sister, apparently your mother never told you to never EVER raise your voice at a lady!" Rovina retorted her voice dripping with venom.

"Then tell me the truth WHY?" He asked raising his voice ever so slightly, and gripping Rovina's arm just to shake a little fear into her but not enough to cause any harm. Chloe must have taken it as an act of violence, because as soon as he grabbed her arm she knocked him out with one pressure point jab. As soon as she hit him everything for Derek Hale went black. He slowly opened his eyes, groggy a first but he sat up and looked around and realized he was on a couch and not alone in the room.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He instantly recognized the voice it was Rovina. He realized that he was still sitting; because she was towering over him and being Derek he couldn't have that. He stood quickly and regretted it because he instantly felt dizzy, Chloe ran to him helping him stand better. He growled and snarled in hopes that she would let go; but it looked like it didn't even faze her. In fact it was like she was expecting it to happen; but apparently she knew so of course that would happen.

"Are you alright Derek? Feeling woozy?" Chloe asked he could tell she was extremely concerned, and he couldn't for the life of him realize why.

"Mm fine!" he muttered pulling his arm out of her grasp. Scott and Stiles came out from around the corner; they were obviously chatting about something because Scott's gaze hardened when he saw that Derek was up.

"So you got or ass handed to you by a 90 pound girl." Stiles gleefully said leaning up against the wall. Derek growled a deep and sinister growl; he walked over and picked Stiles up by the collar and pinned him to the wall. Scott tried to peel Derek off but realized that he was the Alpha and that it wasn't possible. Rovina however had enough of the rough housing and decided to settle things; quickly she put her hands on Derek's shoulders and barely squeezed. However for Derek the little squeeze was more like a thousand pound wrecking ball was squishing him from both sides. Stiles dropped to the floor with a _Thud_ and Derek was on the opposite side of the room waiting for his shoulders to heal.

"Look, we aren't going to say anything so let it go." Chloe responded trying to calm the tension. But inevitably failed when Derek for the second time grabbed Scott and was thrown backward by Chloe. She stood protectively in front of Scott as she glared at Derek. Derek couldn't believe that this was the same girl that he "rescued" yesterday; her complete expression and attitude changed toward him. Yesterday she seemed like some innocent 17 year old who hurt her ankle, now she looked like some raging demon who was ready to tear him a new one.

"Look Derek chill, everything will be fine." Scott stated from behind the raging Chloe. Slowly Derek stood and glared daggers at everyone. Chloe softened her gaze toward him and asked if anyone wanted tea. _It's like she's bipolar._ He thought as he looked from person to person. Then a something hit him_, how in the hell were they able to do that?_

"Are you two some of the Alpha's that are here?" Derek asked bitterly. Suddenly Rovina burst into laughter, tears were streaming down her face and she was clutching her stomach she was laughing so hard.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"That ha, you ha! Wouldn't you be able to smell us if we were werewolves?" Rovina asked in between laughter. She did have a point, he would be able to smell them if they were werewolves. He got closer to Rovina to smell her and to see if she smelled anything like Chloe. She smelled like a mixture of sugary vanilla and almost a hint of jasmine, almost as if it was put there by accident then once it was soaked it was taken out. She smelled mouthwatering, but he still couldn't wrap his mind around that it wasn't her scent that got him turned on last night it was Chloe's. For some reason he couldn't understand why he followed her scent into the woods in the first place, he had been sleeping soundly then he felt the urge to follow the scent.

"Why are you here? What are you?" Derek asked slightly more aggravated that no one answered him yet.

"Like I said last night, we are here to help our cousin Scott. As for the other question, you'll figure it out in due time." Chloe stated carrying a tray full of tea cups. She set the cups down on a very ornate table, were she quickly retreated into the kitchen to bring out biscuits. He was confused and settled that she was bipolar, having no clue about what to do next he walked over and plopped down on the ivory couch. "Well that wasn't very gentlemanly of you." Rovina snapped. _Damn she's bipolar to, what is going on with these women? _

"Since when do you care? By the way it wasn't very lady-like for you to chuck me across the room, now was it?" As soon as Derek mentioned that, he instantly regretted it. Not only was it bruising his ego, he was pretty sure Rovina was planning to do it again. Quietly he glanced to Stiles who was still on the floor, he smirked knowing that Stiles probably wet himself.

"What the hell are you smirking at dunce? You're the one who got chucked, ha-ha like a rag doll to be precise." Rovina re-torted gleefully. Derek could already tell he wasn't going to get along with her at all. Why couldn't he get Chloe out of his head, and her smell was just so damn enticing. Rovina seemed to read his mind because when Chloe came in, she walked up to her and whispered 'you have an admirer who loves your scent.' Chloe's head snapped in Derek's direction, a smile ghost her lips for a mere second. Before she regained her composure, Derek smiled to himself. Stiles piped in "What are you going to do with the pups?"

Derek thought to himself, "Well first I have to figure out what to do with the other Alpha's, I'm not a fan of asking for help but we could really use it."

"Who's we?" Asked Chloe putting down the biscuits and jelly. Derek sighed he knew he was going to have to explain that Peter and Jackson were going to help him out, and that Erica and Boyd came back. Since Gerard went AWOL they can't tell if the bite actually killed him or what happened, and Isaac went on a hunt for his mother who he thought was in Maine. Derek again sighed for the fifth time today then began to explain the story.

When Derek finished, he picked up his tea cup and took a big swig of earl grey tea. Ignoring the shocked faces on Scott and Stiles' face, Derek had to admit it hearing it sounded worse than in his head. He had to admit, he wasn't much of a tea drinker but damn this shit was good.

"How long have you known this?" Scott asked clearly upset.

"A while." Derek replied non schanontly.

"Did you not feel the need to tell me?" Scott asked, his voice rising with anger.

"Well you snoop around so much, I figured you'd find out on your own."


End file.
